Pan-EUROPA Ecumene
The Pan-EUROPA Ecumene, also known as EUROPAN Ecumene, shorted as PEE, the Ecumene, or in rare case, the Grand Order, is the ruling aristocratic hyperpower in EUROPA space. Spanning from Westward to Eastward EUROPA, composing of classified number of civilizations of all size, they're currently EUROPA's largest alliance, with several members being among most expansive star empires known to pan-universe community. Over time immemorial, the Ecumene has risen to be one of five supra-polities along all known space, a hyper-powerhouse whose each move had led to greater peace and wars among major races and civilziations. The Ecumene's political center is Sanctuarium, a celestial megastructure includes multi-layers, totally 2048 layers, each contains at least one distinct world, with various cities and landscapes, styled itself as Dyson swarm. The New Versailles, where the Declaration occurred, is a floating city, exists on 28th layers. The majority of the Ecumene's ruling organizations locate in middle-layers, within several fantasy-liked cities. The Sanctuarium itself located inside the Celestial complex, a much larger complex structure, covering the entire solar system, usually considered as the center of the Ecumene's power, bordered by various defense lines. A conglomeration of various different civilizations at first, the Ecumene has since then underwent vast reformations through time, thus becoming more and more like a united polity in recent eras. Ruling power is divided between the oligarchical forces of the Convocation and the democratic forces of the Grand Diet, with the Lord Councilor and privy council acts as the mediator between both. Within core empires, civilizations and polygalactic alliances, border controls are either deeply limited, or abolished altogether; the Genevan Concord was the first Schengen-liked accord with such elements, signed between various grand powers, including the Genevan, whose name was used. On economic scale, the Ecumene contains a single currency, with overreaching free trade agreement; despite the fact that most of their core members are either partially or fully post-scarcity. If the Sphere is the universal technological powerhouse, then the Ecumene is the magical one; with products including vast variety of elixir, spells, or techno-magical powered megastructures. Members of the Grand Diet and civil administrations are voted by electronical voting systems, based on directorial democracy; while members of the Convocation are chosen from rulers of the dominating empires and alliances. The Lord Councilor is both voted by the population, and appointed by the Diet and the Convocation; who then choose his or her own privy council, small group of trusted advisors. Lord Councilor is usually from the rank of the Diet or Convocation, although independent candidates win such post weren't uncommon before. Formed with declaration at New Versailles Conference, in the aftermath of the split in 31st century AT, 6th Era, the Ecumene however has their roots traced back to series of mutual defense treaties and free trade pacts among the Alliance, the Commondality, the WINB, the Alpinas and the NHRE in 11th century AT, 5th Era, with the intention to create an alliance includes all, or most, of EUROPA civilizations. Over the next millennia, those treaties were consolidated continuously, until eventually, an organization of some sorts started appearing, but faced first challenges from those who opposed of what they believed to be the dominance of Western European rooted nations in EUROPA space. As such, the first members of the Ecumene were the Alliance, the WINB, the Royalist France, the Benelux and the Netherlands. Throughout much of 6th Era, the Ecumene had witnessed an unforeseen time of peace and prosperity throughout all members and, to some extend, along all EUROPA space. Wars and conflicts were history, known mainly from books and holograms. Science and magic had reached all-time heights, effectively guaranteeing lucrative trades and good lives throughout countless autonomy systems and governments. The last war errupted by mid-7th Era had disrupted everything. Like every other grand powers - empires and alliances alike - the Ecumene was badly damaged by the war, with several once-filled with life worlds now scorched of lives. The 2nd conference on Sanctuarium, also referred to as the August Congress, seeked to restore peace and order throughout all known space, especially between great empires of EURAPAC sovereign, and created a pan-universe order that has been existing until current era. One of many Congress' conclusions was the disappearences of various smaller star polities - either absorbed by grander powers, or joined into larger nations - across EURAPAC. The Ecumene during such time also underwent massive reformations, transforming from oligarchy to much more open and democratized, with the Diet gained more power, while the Convocation's power was curtailed.'' '' Overall, the Pan-EUROPA Ecumene is united by common beliefs and concepts of order, democracy, progress and shared cultures through time and space, despite including some of the largest ever exist star empires in known space. For much of their history, the Ecumene had united their member races and civilizations by appealing to their shared historical, cultural and traditional links - priding themselves for glorious past, high levels of sophistication and their supposed exceptionalism. Within the UAN, and many other alliances, the Ecumene represents itself, alongside other grand powers. Initially being more like a loose alliance of star nations, continued bickering each other in similar manner as ancient European Union, the Ecumene has evolved over time, slowly but steadily more integrated, thus getting closer to be a single polity. With members holding various connections with other intergovernmental organizations, the EUROPAN Ecumene enjoys resounding influences across all space corners known to men, in culture, economic prosperity, as well as mutual armed defenses, well-known for producing all types of goods for multiple galaxies. However, this power is hampered by many internal conflicts within the Ecumene itself: The conflicts between the imperial monarchical Grand Lords and the democratic federalist Diet, the social cracks between the elite-class aristocrats and the lower classes of commoner, the inner core grandlord empires and the outer dominions of the realm; as well as the traditional primes of EUROPA sovereign space - the much older and powerful Quorum of Thirty and the rising, much younger but no less ambitious, Great Eights and their allies. History : Main article: History of the Ecumene What was then known as the largest multi-empires organization within EUROPA space started out as a series of treaties and economic pacts among the Alliance, the WINB and the Alpinas, established throughout 7th to 11th centuries AT, 5th Era, during the height of another space races among the Imperium, the Alliance and several other rising powers at the time. Government : Main article: Government of the EUROPAN Ecumene General= The EUROPAN Ecumene is an alliance unique in its own rights: Formed as emergency measure during the crisis time of fierce space races, then a compromise among the great powers, they are of no traditional forms of government known to men of ancient Earth. The general idea behind the Ecumene was of a confederal multispecies society, beyond the common state, where each of its constituents is allowed, encouraged and obligated to participant. While this implies democracy and limited rules, its nature is emphasized more as a union, than a real democratic nation. Hence the term Ecumene is used, though other terms are also applied, such as universal federation, federal commonwealth, but rarer, as the alliance is neither of those. De facto, the Ecumene is, at best, a confederate constitutional monarchy, with both aristocratic and democratic elements, of which each institution exists and functions as counter-balance for the other ones. Since the beginning, there had always between conflicts between the traditional imperial power - the Grand Lords, the House of Councilors and the smaller yet much wealthier core regions - and the rising democratic powers of the Diet, the Senators, and outer regions - much larger yet still poorer. Like their spiritual pre-decessor EU, there had also been the unificationists - those support for further unifications of different European-rooted cultural spheres, either from ancient Earth or were established after the moving, and polities - versus the federalists - those support the allies, but prefer to stay as they are, a confederation of which members are largely in charge of themselves - and of course, versus the separatists - small yet greatly potential factions prefer to disband the allies all together, believing them to either be obstructs of progress or enemies of their own cultures, identities or interests. Should it had been any of such institutions of ancient Earth, such system would have already broken the Ecumene into pieces, but the well-constructed, highly complex and intertwined labyrinth of checkpoints - approvals and vetoes - has ensured that no single institution could do anything without any other institutions' involvements. In the end, even sword enemies are forced to cooperate at various levels, to reach consensus. Although such system means very heavily cumbersome, at the end of the day, it is the main factor to ensure EUROPA's stability, prosperity and dominant power resounding throughout all known space. Standing atop of the Power's Pyramid is the esteem Chamber of Forever, five institutions considered to be the central ruling power, and declared from the Ecumene Institution to be the ultimate representatives for their member civilizations. These institutions are: the Convocation of the Grand Lords, the Office for the Lord Councilor, the Grand Diet, the House of Representatives and the Supreme Court. Each of these institutions possesses various power of different levels, enable them to constraint and influence the others at different checkpoint, ensuring that no such institution or individual holding too much power. |-|Executive= The grand power of Executive branch is divided between the Convocation of Grand Lords and Office for the Lord Councilor. While the Grand Lords, also known as Great Lords, are rulers of their respective great powers, thus leaning more to autocratic reigns, the Lord Councilor is a mediator between them and the rising democratic forces in EUROPA, namely, the Grand Diet and the House of Representatives, thus more or less the embodiment of progress and democracy Ecumene-wide. Convocation of the Grand Lords At the peak of the Ecumene's command are the Convocation of the Grand Lords, also known as Europan High Command. Formerly composed of rulers of the grand empires that spearheaded this organization: The Europian First Lord, the Britannian King-Emperor, the Emperor of the French, the Beneluxian Secretaria-General and the Dutch First Minister, each wielded enormous authoritarian powers over the rest of the alliance's members, alongside their own star nations and the Lord Councilor. Over time, however, as the Ecumene expanded, more species joined, so were the pressure for a new Convocation increased. Following the chaotic millennia during and after the great war, and the mourning demands from the democratic forces throughout all members, a new constitution drafted, further curfing the power of the Great Lords, expanding them to include rulers from other grand empires, such as the Carpathian Federal President, the New Holy Roman Emperor, or the SteppLord of the KSW. By the current age, the Convocation already includes all rulers of Quorum of Thirty, the Great Eights and some other non-aligned empires, totally 50 members. Aside three traditional branches of government, as per human's view, the officially role of the Great Lord is moderator, or consul; that is, they stand to leverage the relations among the rest of the Chamber of Forever, which usually conflict each other, as well as directing the whole Ecumene. For such end, the Grand Lords elect 5 judges for the Supreme Court, choose from their domains the candidates for the throne of Lord Councilor, and influence the works of the Grand Diet by issuing regnal orders; hence each and every branches of government are, one way or another, influenced by the Grand Lords. They also possess the veto powers over most actions or bills from other branches of the Chamber, although first and foremost requirement would be common agreement among all Convocation's members, which means this right is only realized occasionally. Normally the Grand Lords are addressed as "Your Highness", regardless of sexes. The Grand Lords, however, aren't without any limit: Every edict and decision, save for during crisis or emergency situation, from them will require approval from the Grand Diet; and while requests and suggestions from them are encouraged and accept, orders and demands - unless were agreed by all Grand Lords - from any of them are viewed as destructive and threats for the stability of the Ecumene, as well as EUROPA as a whole, thus are usually discouraged to prevent abuse of powers. 'Current Grand Lords of the Ecumene' Lord Councilor Perhaps one of the most esteem yet special positions in the Ecumene is the Lord Councilor, nicknamed the Caretaker by young and the Babysitter by old generations; whose office was found alongside the positions of the Convocation's members just before the great war and the Collapse. In theory, the Lord Councilor is similar to that of prime minister or chancellor; managing the executive branch of the government, choosing ministers and handling the day-to-day tasks of the Ecumene. In reality, however, this position goes much further. As much prestigious as the Grand Lords, if not even more, the Lord Councilor is the face of EUROPA and symbol for its unity; they act as ambassadors to foreign star nations, in the name of the Convocation, representing the Ecumene when the Grand Lords aren't available (quite often) and, due to their close relations between the Grand Diet and the Convocation, serve as their mandator and intermediate connection - hence the nicknames, ensuring the everlasting conflicts between aristocratic and democratic forces will never get out of hand throughout EUROPA space. Both Lord Councilor and the Convocation are immensely power, although the earlier is claimed by many as much more powerful, due to the later's power is shared, and his or her isn't. The title of Lord Councilor is either hereditary and elective, depend on each case. Much to the annoying of democratic forces, Lord Councilor in general isn't elected by voting, but nominated and appointed from a pool of candidates, chose by the Grand Lords. Each Grand Lord sends in 5 candidates from all of the Ecumene's territories, and the Grand Diet has the job to review, approve and reject each of these 250 candidates, sometimes all of them. Should such a case happen, the Convocation then has to choose another pool, now under advisory of the Diet. Each Lord Councilor serves for 30 Earth years, and have 4 times re-elected. As hereditary title, a Lord Councilor could also appoint one of his or her relatives as replacement, only if he or she could pass both the approval from the Grand Lords and votes from the Grand Diet. ]] In latest millennia, this position is held by Yamagami Kazuma, the somewhat antisocial Grim Reaper from Kaze no Stigma universe. Charismatic, yet appear cold and egoistic, Lord Kazuma is seen as strong-will, well-meaning, yet being anti-hero. Unlike his predecessors, however, Lord Kazuma chooses to stay in his own home, rather than the official sector for Lord Councilor in the Hall, or his residential palace, most time. As the intermediate point between the elite-classes (mages, warriors, scientists and business) and commoners, Lord Councilor is both an immerse powerful and somewhat unsavory post, countersy from the unflavored reputations left behind by a series of weak and indecisive Lord Councilors during the great war. Indeed, he or she can be removed from the office from both ''unanimous agreement of the Convocation and an overwhelming majority of vote of no-confidence from the Diet. Such cases were rare, but happen before. |-|Legislative= The power of legislature is vest within the Grand Diet, sometimes called ''Ecumene Light. Ecumene Grand Diet Also known as EUROPAN Parliament, the Grand Diet is the legislative body of entire Ecumene, in charge of governing pan-Ecumene politics. Based from the Sanctuarium, and led by a President-Regent, it composes representatives from each and every single species and civilizations Ecumene-wide; which, due to their sheer sizes, scopes and volumes, making it highly omnipotent and extremely pervasive, and supported by a vast, high-extensive arrays of AI-powered yet non-sentient caretakers. Formerly rather powerless and mostly rubber-stamping, the Diet has since then gained significant power through various re-incarnations, especially after several devastating conflicts and the great war, rising to be the main democratic force of the Ecumene, as well as the counter-balance toward the aristocratic powers of the Grand Lords and their allies. By the time of current era, the Grand Diet is the Ecumene's legislative assembly, holding the authority to either promugate or repeal any bills Ecumene-wide. They also have the power to either approve or reject most of decisions from both the Convocation and the office of Lord Councilor. To do that through votes, however, is vary case by case, depends on the decision and the position in question. For instance, passing a regnal order ''requires only 50% vote, but removing a Lord Councilor will require an overwhelming majority. The Diet has their headquarter located in an enormous Gothic-liked castle, containing several flatforms, of which contains several councilors. Each platform represents one region within the Ecumene, while each councilor, or senator, for some species, represents his or her own polity, species or civilization. Each councilor is elected on 15-years term, from every space region, polity, race, civilization or in some cases, every conglomeration, with the amount of electees proportionate to its population. Such system however has known to cause much bickering from some highly influential, yet very much underpopulated empires, such as the Holy Monarchy or the Alpinati, though it's also pushing for more waves of proselytizing or plans to increase population drastically. Due to their sheer volume, discussions within the Diet are organized in committees, either formal or organised on the spot, or meeting between representatives of different political factions. Like every other pan-galaxies polities, there's no political parties in the Ecumene; instead, likemind factions organize themselves around VR-based, mana-powered forums. Head of the Diet, the President-Regent, while in theory stands neutral in legislature, in reality, however, usually hold significant influences within the Diet, and is able to tip the balance in discussions. Originally the President-Regent was appointed by the Convocation, however, as the system evolved, they are now appointed through voting from the Diet, and required to have approvals from both the Diet and the Convocation as a whole. For generations, the Diet remains as controversial as any other similar assemblies, being both loved and hated from both sides. Despite there are supporters for such institution, the imperial traditionalist factions attack the Diet as over-burden, too large to move, as well as sluggish due to their sheer number, and an obstruct to fasten decisions greatly, believing their power should be reduced in favor of the Grand Lords. On the other hand, the radical democratic promoting factions consider the Diet is mostly half-assed solution, whose purpose is more or less a rum council that will ultimately bound down before the Convocation. Through time, they have continue been pushing for not only reformations, but also plans to make the Diet to become the real and ultimate power within the Ecumene and EUROPA space. |-|Judiciary= Politics in the Ecumene Politics play a crucial role in Ecumene government and daily life. Like most major civilizations and grand empires in known space, there are no political parties - thus no more lobbying for policies on highest levels - in government. Instead, every sentients could organize or join VR-based, mana-powered forums, where they could debate, discuss issues, or promote their causes and influence politicians. Megaconglomerations, without lobby and being restricted by harsh punishments for bribe, literary loose their fangs over governments; although that doesn't stop them from influence policies. For generation, whether on regional or Ecumene-wide levels, the power scale between corporate interests, the magical user elites and the nobilities are in constantly clashes each other; whereas each faction will stop at nothing to increase their sphere. Since the beginning, there had been two main lines in politics: The Royalists - or Loyalists, depend on each view - those loyal to current reigns and the Convocation, in favor for further centralization of power, and traditionally prefer Third Way economic policies. The Federalists - or for some, the Democratic-Republicans, are in favor for further democratization, progressive policies and open societies, as well as prefer the Ecumene stays at it is, with member civilizations are in charge of internal affairs, thus preserve their own identities. A 3rd line, the Liberitarianists, are ''soft-oppositioning the Ecumene, seeing them as threats for their identities, prefer for widespread reformations - even to the point of disbanding the allies - and if necessary, revolutions, bringing them back to a loose alliance of nations, has started popping out and begun to rise in popularity, especially from outreached worlds, who usually in frustrate with great powers' influences. 'Royalist/Loyalist' - The Golden Wings, otherwise known as Royalists ''or ''Loyalists, is the Ecumene-wide elite-class primary front. Supporters are mainly from the high levels of society, namely, the high scholars, the nobles and royals, elite-warriors or magicians, ... However, due to various events in recent millennia, their pool has grown into many commoner's factions, such as scientists, big names in business or academy, or high-class yet non-royal leaders of worlds, systems and star nations. The Golden Wings normally is widely popular across millennia-old worlds or empires, where the support for the crown or reign remains high, even after the war. - Political background: Stronger executive power - Root for the Grand Lords - further centralization and pan-EUROPAN unifications - Reduce the Diet's power, as they often view it as too behemoth and stagnating to run normally - Pan-universalism - Open societies, but prefer traditional values - Preserving current reigns or crowns on current superpowers, as well as maintaining their status quo over pan-multiverse order. 'Federalist ' - The Federalists, known officially as the Silver Front, is the embodiment of democratic forces arise across EUROPA and the main opponents of pro-regimes Golden Wings. Initially rather hostile toward each other, those two factions however evolve over time and starting to be more cooperative. The Silver Front is particularly popular among the scholars, or those look for knowledge, and latest empires in EUROPA space, but also start seeing their supporting level rises among outer worlds of older great powers. Unlike the Royalists which are kind of monolistic, the Federalists are very diverse, although high scholars, mage-scientists and sentients of civilizations based largely on technology than magic are the majority. - Political background: Unlike the Golden Wings which is rather consistency in ideology, the Silver Front had their background evolving over time, shifting from right to left numerous times, although their basic lines remain the same: further democratization, widespread cross-empires - further federalization on Ecumene level, as well as across grandest powers such as the Alliance or the DCF - reduce the powers of the reigning rules, while increase the autonomy degrees on regional and local levels - preserve one's identities. In contemporary era, they also move from strongly-supported republicanism, populism and opposing the reigns, to supporting the reigns, but call for deep and thorough reformations, socially liberal-progressive policies. 'Liberitarianists and others' - Beside above two traditional main lines, there are various other political streamlines, only not as widespread as those two - some not even rise beyond their worlds. Among them, the Light Travellers, otherwise known as the Liberitarianists, grew sharply in recent millennia. Unlike the above two lines both support the Ecumene itself - only with different approaches - the Light Travellers oppose it. Formed by various nomadic civilizations scattering along many outreached star systems, this stream witnessed its expansions after the great war, when vast majority of polities were badly damaged, their governments were literary powerless. Trivia Based on numerous sources, including but not limit to, SporeWiki - PAE, Halo - Ecumene, Star War - Galactic Republic (partially), Star Trek - Federation, real-life European Union and Commonwealth of Nations.... Category:Interspecies alliances (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Organization (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Politics (The Multiversal Chronicles)